Полет в лунном свете
by Gyrotank
Summary: Небольшой романтический рассказ, написанный под впечатлением от рисунка Криса Фишера "Gadget's Working Late". Оригинальная русскоязычная версия рассказа "Fly to the Moonlight".


Гиротанк

**Полет****в****лунном свете**** / ****Fly to the Moonlight**

_Источником вдохновения для написания этого небольшого рассказа стал рисунок Криса Фишера "__Gadget__Working__Late__" и комментарий __Sinclair__'а к нему, звучавший, в частности, так: «Готов поспорить, что эту фотографию сделал Чип». Стоило мне прочитать это, я сразу подумал «Ну, это вполне мог бы быть и Дейл, у него же есть шпионская камера…»_

_В итоге получилась вот такая вот небольшая зарисовка. При ее написании я не углублялся слишком сильно в проблемы взаимоотношений между героями, оставив эту, одну из главных тем фанатского творчества на тему сериала, на откуп большим произведениям, объем которых позволяет вместить все неизбежные в таких случаях переживания и перипетии._

_Эта история не является частью сюжетной линии, начатой мной в предыдущих произведениях. Просто иногда хочется отвлечься от сложностей и интриг и написать что-то простое и душевное. А получилось у меня это или нет, судить вам._

_Немного формальностей:_

_Все персонажи сериала "Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь" являются собственностью __Walt__Disney__Corporation__ и используются без их разрешения исключительно в целях личного развлечения. Все описанные события, являются плодом авторского воображения._

Жаркий летний день постепенно сменился теплой ночью, но жизнь огромного мегаполиса не прекращалась ни на минуту. Наоборот, она, можно сказать, только началась. Здания засияли красочной разноцветной иллюминацией, ярким светом озарились разбегающиеся во все стороны широкие улицы. Лишь наметанный взгляд был способен различить в этом буйстве красок городского пейзажа редкие островки темноты, чуть ли не самым обширным из которых был городской парк. В это время на его аллеях было мало прохожих, и даже эти редкие посетители, преимущественно пары, были слишком заняты друг другом, чтоб заприметить крохотный огонек, пробивавшийся изнутри раскидистого дерева в центре круглой площади. А даже если б кто-то случайно и обратил на него внимание, непременно решил бы, что это светится какой-нибудь декоративный фонарик или свет от фонаря на столбе неподалеку играет на густой листве. Одним словом, никому бы и в голову не пришло, что это может светиться окно просторной мастерской, заполненной нужными, не-очень-то-и-нужными и совсем-не-нужными вещами. В общем, битком набитой всевозможными устройствами и материалами, свободными от которых оставались лишь крохотный островок в дальнем углу и узкий извивающийся между кучами и стопками проход, соединявший его с входными дверями. Обычная для периодов проводимых хозяйкой комнаты напряженных исследований картина.

Отложив в сторону карандаш, Гайка помассировала переносицу и протерла натруженные за день глаза. Ее уже начинало мутить от одного взгляда на чертеж новой модели гироскопического стабилизатора. После нескольких часов черчения, расчетов, перечерчивания и перерасчетов она не продвинулась ни на шаг. Все шло прекрасно вплоть до ужасной формулы с леденящим душу номером 14-89, которая почему-то давала в результате отрицательное число. Она не должна была, но с завидным постоянством делала именно это. Снова и снова, несмотря ни на что.

«Как же я устала…» подумала Гайка, окидывая взглядом исписанный вдоль и поперек развернутый на столе перед ней чертеж. Она успела выучить его наизусть, до самой мелкой закорючки, и все это уже начинало ей надоедать. Это был плохой знак. Гениальной мышке очень редко надоедала работа над новыми изобретениями, но если уж надоедала, значит, задача была действительно из ряда вон. Вообще-то она обожала решать задачи и могла заниматься этим бесконечно долго, ведь каждая решенная ею задача и каждый полученный результат открывали новые неизведанные тропы, нетерпеливо ждущие своего первопроходца. Но даже самый неугомонный путешественник после нескольких часов битья головой об стену почувствует необходимость присесть и всерьез задуматься о правильности выбранного ранее пути.

— Что ж, попробуем еще раз… — сказала самой себе мышка, вновь беря в руки карандаш и обращая взгляд в левый верхний угол чертежа. Формула 1-1, формула 1-2, угловая скорость прецессии равна…

— Гайка, ты тут?

Изобретательница вздрогнула от неожиданности и повернулась к дверям, точнее, в направлении дверей, в данный момент скрытых за нагромождением панелей обшивки нового реактивного самолета.

— Да, Дейл, заходи!

Из темноты послышались звуки движения. Единственным источником света в мастерской была лампа над Гаечкиным столом, и пространство за пределами освещенной области вокруг нее терялось во мраке. Поэтому бурундуку потребовалось определенное время и некоторое количество столкновений с выступающими деталями, чтобы пройти между кучами деталей и готовыми агрегатами, и открывшееся перед ним свободное пространство он встретил с радостью нашедшего оазис путника.

— Что, опять работаешь допоздна? — спросил он, входя в круг света, и Гайка увидела, что он одет в свой белый шпионский смокинг. «Ну, конечно!» поняла она. «Что же еще могло заставить его так долго не ложиться спать?»

— Да, — ответила она с улыбкой, — Ты, как я погляжу, тоже. За кем Дирк Суав гонялся на этот раз?

— За террористами, планировавшими взорвать атомную бомбу в Атомиуме в Брюсселе, — пояснил Дейл. Гайка понимающе кивнула. Дейл всегда наряжался соответствующим образом перед просмотром фильмов про Суава. Чип находил это нелепым и, едва завидев одетого в белый костюм друга, оглашал штаб криками «ГАЗЫ!» Дейл не обращал на эти насмешки никакого внимания, а Гайка считала наряд Дейла чем-то сродни рабочей экипировке вроде ее очков. Некоторые виды работ гораздо удобнее проводить в очках, поэтому вполне логично предположить, что боевики гораздо удобнее смотреть в костюме главного героя.

— У него все получилось? — поинтересовалась мышка, хотя особого смысла задавать этот вопрос не было, поскольку Дирку Суаву всегда сопутствовал сокрушительный успех. Однако этот ни к чему не обязывающий разговор помогал ей отвлечься от бешено вращающегося в ее мозгу во всех трех плоскостях гироскопа. Ей нужно было время, чтобы призвать мысли к порядку и посмотреть на стоявшую перед ней задачу свежим взглядом.

— Разумеется! — кивнул Дейл. — У него всегда все получается! Так же, как и у тебя!

Гайка скептически хмыкнула.

— Спасибо за доверие, конечно, но, боюсь, эта задача мне не по зубам…

— Какие-то проблемы? Я могу помочь? — заволновался бурундук.

— Ну, я даже не знаю, если ты разберешься в этом хаосе…

Мышка отодвинулась чуть в сторону, давая Дейлу возможность подступиться к столу, после чего, откинувшись на спинку стула и подогнув под себя правую ногу, стала внимательно следить за его действиями. Красноносый бурундук склонился над чертежом и принялся водить пальцем по схемам, графикам и формулам. Его лицо вмиг сделалось серьезным и сосредоточенным, и было очевидно, что он не притворялся, а действительно читал и, что более важно, понимал написанное.

Это, впрочем, не сильно удивило Гайку. Дейл часто помогал ей в мастерской, снова и снова доказывая, что постройка шпионского костюма не была случайностью или одномоментным озарением. Бурундуку в самом деле нравилось то, что он делает, и, хотя его подход резко отличался от Гаечкиного, он добивался поразительных результатов. В то время как мышка, инженер по натуре, полагалась в своих проектах на строгий расчет и законы физики, Дейл руководствовался исключительно воображением и часто выдвигал идеи, позаимствованные из комиксов и художественных фильмов. Хотя многие его предложения могли составить достойную конкуренцию проектам вечных двигателей, зачастую они содержали очень интересные идеи, на поверку оказывавшиеся поистине бесценными, а подчас и революционными, до которых Гайка, делавшая упор на имевшуюся в наличии информацию, в жизни бы не додумалась. «Как ты додумался до такого?» в такие моменты спрашивала она, а Дейл, пожав плечами, отвечал что-то вроде «Ну, я помечтал, чтобы все заработало, и вот…» И они, отсмеявшись, приступали к работе над новым изобретением, опровергавшим, казалось, все законы физики, хотя на самом деле его создатели просто взглянули на них с другой, неожиданной стороны. Этот результат, в свою очередь, приводил к другой кажущейся неразрешимой проблеме, но на этот раз мышка следовала примеру Дейла и пыталась найти и применить совершенно нестандартный подход, приносивший ошеломительный успех. Временами самой мысли «а что бы сделал в этой ситуации Дейл?» оказывалось достаточно, чтобы отыскать долго ускользавший от нее ответ. И с каждым новым изобретением Гайка замечала, что становится все более склонна сперва задавать себе этот вопрос, а уже потом обращаться к пухлым справочникам…

— Выкинь его.

— Что? — встрепенулась Гайка. — Прости, я задумалась…

— Выкинь его, — повторил Дейл, показывая пальцем на рисунок в центре чертежа. Это была схема механизма обратной связи гироскопического стабилизатора, и коготь бурундука указывал на большой диск прямо в центре.

— Хочешь сказать, что надо его убрать? Но это же основной элемент механизма обратной связи! Без него не будет соприкосновения рабочей поверхности с контактами контура управления элеронами, и электрическую цепь нечем будет замкнуть!

— Разумеется, будет! Ты же установила в основании рамы медные пластины! Они достаточно большие, чтобы коснуться обоих проводов, и весят гораздо меньше, чем диск. Без этой избыточной массы результатом формулы 14-89 будет положительный импульс, который, насколько я вижу, будет именно тем, чем нужно. И потом, ты сама рассматривала возможность отказа от этого диска, так что здесь нет никаких проб… э-э-э, в общем, выкинь его.

Ошеломленная Гайка посмотрела сначала на Дейла, потом на искомый рисунок и, резко придвинувшись к столу, схватила карандаш и с головой ушла в расчеты. Ее рука буквально летала над чертежом, и цифры лились из-под нее потоком. Она настолько увлеклась, что даже не потрудилась переменить позу, и Дейл получил редкую возможность лицезреть ее сидящей не как ученица за партой на уроке строгого учителя, а непринужденно и естественно. И очень грациозно…

— Господи, Дейл! — воскликнула мышка, написав последнюю строчку формул. — Это… это потрясающе! Как ты догадался?

— Это не я, Гаечка. Это ты догадалась. В трех первых формулах уже используются масса медных пластин и интеграл по их поверхности, а в четвертой и всех последующих — параметры диска. Ты забыла убрать его с рисунка и…

— О-хо-хо, — сокрушенно помотала головой Гайка. — Я просто не представляю себе, как я могла упустить из виду этот диск, но я это сделала. То есть, я не упустила его из виду, а оставила на рисунке, а, оставив его там, оставила во всех формулах относящихся к этой схеме и позднее забыла убрать его, а поскольку я не убрала его, я продолжала упускать из виду оставленные мной параметры… То есть, продолжала оставлять параметры, которые упустила из виду… Я имею в виду параметры диска, свой же отказ от которого я упустила из виду… Господи, о чем это я?

— Об оставленном тобой упущенном из виду диске, — ответил Дейл с широкой улыбкой.

— Ты уследил? Знаешь, мне самой порой трудно уследить за ходом собственных мыслей…

— Ну, скажем, у меня было много практики! — улыбка Дейла стала еще шире. — Кроме того, я, э-э-э, в общем, мне нравится, когда ты так говоришь.

— Серьезно? — Гайка абсолютно не ожидала услышать что-либо подобное. — А мне всегда казалось, что мои скороговорки сбивают с толку и нагоняют скуку…

— Даже если на кого-то и нагоняют, то только не на меня! — заверил ее бурундук. — Знаешь, в такие моменты ты выглядишь такой просвещенной, жизнерадостной и… и такой светлой…

— Ой, перестань… — Гайка покраснела и опустила глаза.

— Нет, правда! Я серьезно говорю!

— Будь я такой просвещенной, как ты говоришь, я бы непременно обнаружила эту ошибку гораздо раньше. Я билась над ней целых… целых три часа кряду! А потом приходишь ты и «Вау, Гайка, смотри, вот ошибка, над которой ты билась целых три часа кряду!..» Ой, я, кажется, уже это говорила…

— Гаечка, ты — гений. Твои работы просто поражают воображение. Они столь логичны и структурированы, что даже я могу заметить ошибку — если, конечно, она там есть. Этот диск был попросту нелогичным. Он совершенно не вписывался в твою схему и торчал, как бревно в глазу.

— Выходит, в моих глазах был целый частокол, раз я его упустила…

Дейл присел на корточки и заглянул мышке в глаза. Она сидела боком к настольной лампе, поэтому часть ее лица скрывалась в тени, но эта тень не шла ни в какое сравнение с тенями, пролегавшими у нее под глазами.

— Ты должна отдохнуть, — мягко сказал он, дотрагиваясь до ее правой ладони.

— Отдохнуть? Сейчас? И оставить неизученными практически бесконечные возможности, открывшиеся передо мной после твоего открытия? А их целое множество! Теперь, когда этого диска больше нет, а масса конструкции существенно уменьшилась, я могу использовать освободившееся пространство и запас массы для… да для чего угодно! Поставить туда электронный ограничитель скорости вращения! Или систему пассивного охлаждения! Не говоря уже о том, что я могу перенести туда одно из уже имеющихся устройств, освободив, таким образом, пространство для одного из приборов, от которых я была вынуждена отказаться из-за нехватки места! Это просто фа-а-а… — изобретательница широко зевнула прямо посредине слова. — …а-антастика!

— Гайка, ты же спишь на ходу…

— Нет, Дейл, это просто… это из-за нехватки кислорода! Видишь?

Мышка кивнула в ту сторону, где когда-то было окно, а сейчас возвышалась секция крыла будущего самолета. Дейл посмотрел туда и внезапно ощутил непреодолимое желание сказать…

— Ну, в таком случае, мы можем прогуляться… Тем более, что погода очень хорошая… если ты не возражаешь, конечно…

Гайка бросила быстрый взгляд на расстеленный на столе в полной готовности чертеж, но потом, рассудив, что глоток свежего воздуха действительно не помешает, а, наоборот, поспособствует эффективной работе, согласно кивнула.

— Ты прав, Дейл, это будет очень кстати! Спасибо!

— Не за что.

Дейл поднялся на ноги и помог встать Гаечке. Так и держа ее хрупкую ладошку в своей, он повел ее по темному извилистому проходу, предупреждая о возникающих на их пути препятствиях когда голосом, а когда глухими звуками ударов о них, при чем последние явно преобладали. Но Дейлу, озабоченному исключительно безопасностью мышки, все было нипочем.

Выбравшись из мастерской, они тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, спустились вниз и вышли на крыльцо. Свежесть летней ночи была приятной, хоть и с непривычки чуть более, чем хотелось бы, прохладной заменой спертому сухому воздуху забитой мастерской. Мышка и бурундук устроились на ступеньках, и Дейл с радостью отметил, что свежий и насыщенный ароматами воздух центрального парка постепенно прогнал с лица изобретательницы бледность и усталость. Легкий ветерок перебирал ее густые волосы, казавшиеся серебряными в с трудом пробивавшемся сквозь густую листву над ними лунном свете.

— Такое впечатление, что я не видела звезд уже много лет… — произнесла мышка, обращая взгляд вверх, на мерцающие в редких просветах кроны бесконечно далекие огоньки. — Очень сложно увидеть звезды, когда твой день наполнен спасательными операциями, вечером ты работаешь в мастерской, а ночью — спишь или, опять-таки, работаешь в мастерской…

— Гайка, тебе не кажется, что ты работаешь слишком много? В последнее время ты очень редко отдыхаешь…

— Я должна закончить Перехватчик Спасателей. Когда он будет готов, тогда и отдохну.

— Ты работаешь над ним уже почти месяц, и за все это время ты покидала мастерскую только на время патрулирования, спасательной операции и редкого сна…

— Ну, я часто сплю прямо в мастерской…

— За письменным столом. «Прекрасный» отдых…

— Дейл, прекрати говорить, как мой… — мышка осеклась, буквально раздавленная внезапно нахлынувшими чувствами, но быстро взяла себя в руки и, пусть и не так, как собиралась изначально, но все же закончила фразу:

— Как моя мама!

Дейл ничего не ответил, так как понимал все слишком хорошо и не хотел давить на нее, заставляя возвращаться в мир страданий и тягостных воспоминаний. Гайка сказала «мама», потому что она умерла, когда Гайка была совсем маленькой, и боль от этой потери не шла ни в какое сравнение с горечью, связанной со смертью Гиго. И сейчас, вглядываясь в черное небо над головой, она думала только о нем одном, и именно его видели сейчас ее блестевшие гораздо ярче, чем прежде, глаза.

— Прости, Гаечка, я не хотел…

— Ничего, Дейл… — тихо ответила изобретательница. В конце концов, Дейл был прав. Она уже забыла, когда в последний раз вот так вот сидела на крыльце, разглядывая звездное небо. Она любила смотреть на звезды. Живя в старом бомбардировщике, она на лето перебиралась наверх, в кабину пилотов, и каждую ночь, лежа в спальном мешке на приборной доске, смотрела сквозь обширное остекление на звездное небо. Оно было потолком ее спальни, а звезды — ночниками…

— Может, вернемся в штаб, и ты все же поспишь? — снова предложил Дейл, видя, что Гайка больше не сердится.

— Нет, — покачала головой мышка. — Эта ночь слишком хороша, чтобы проспать ее.

— Но…

— Все в порядке. Я очень рада, что ты дал мне возможность увидеть все это. Это была действительно прекрасная идея, Дейл.

— Я рад, что ты рада, — ответил бурундук и радостно улыбнулся, видя, что настроение Гайки заметно улучшилось.

— Как жаль, что нельзя увидеть все звезды сразу… — продолжала тем временем мышка. Она разговаривала больше сама с собой, чем с Дейлом, но тот отнесся к ее словам очень серьезно.

— Если хочешь, мы можем забраться выше. Тогда ты увидишь их все. Ну, или, по крайней мере, гораздо больше…

Гайка грустно улыбнулась.

— В том-то все и дело, Дейл. Как бы высоко мы ни залезли, нам все равно не удастся увидеть все звезды сразу.

— Но почему?

— Потому что самые высокие и тонкие ветки нас не выдержат, и между нами и небом всегда будет хотя бы один лист…

«Между _нами_ и небом» повторил про себя Дейл. Эти слова настолько его взволновали, что на минуту или две он утратил способность связно думать и просто сидел, подергивая цветок на лацкане смокинга и рискуя в любую секунду активировать складной вертолет…

«А что, если?..»

Бурундук взглянул на скрывавший переключатель цветок. Казалось, что его рука двигается сама по себе, как если бы его подсознание подсказывало ему путь и средство.

«А может, это мой счастливый смокинг?»

Очень интересная идея, если не сказать большего. Нет, правда, чему, как не этому смокингу, знать, как помочь Гаечке, учитывая, что он был создан в ее мастерской, при помощи ее инструментов и деталей?

«Прекрасно. Ты уже разговаривал с Героем-Барсуком, кто следующий на очереди? Мудрый Смокинг?»

Дейл вздохнул. Даже супернавороченный смокинг Джеки Чана был бессилен, когда дело касалось чувств. Чем же может помочь его смокинг?

«Всем. Но первый шаг и первое слово должны быть за мной. И только за мной…»

С этой мыслью Дейл повернулся к Гайке и убежденно произнес:

— Без проблем, Гайка. Мы можем подняться выше.

— Выше? Выше чего, Дейл?

— Выше, чем последний лист. И даже еще выше.

— Ты про Крыло? Но мы же всех разбудим!

— Нет, я про свой шпионский вертолет.

Гайка посмотрела на него с неприкрытым изумлением.

— Вертолет в твоем костюме? Прости, но я не думаю, что он…

— Он выдержит, Гайка. Я существенно доработал его. Заменил лопасти алюминиевыми и добавил еще две. Увеличил их угол атаки и шаг винта, поэтому теперь они создают гораздо большую подъемную силу, а уровень шума, наоборот, снизился. Я протестировал его с дополнительной нагрузкой. И я знаю, что он выдержит двоих.

— Ну… — мышка замялась и снова посмотрела на небо, все явственней ощущая, что ей хочется принять это предложение. Возможность после столь длительного перерыва вновь увидеть ничем не закрытое звездное небо выглядела слишком заманчиво, чтобы ее упускать, а Дейл говорил так уверенно и убедительно…

— Знаешь, Дейл, я… мне нравится эта идея.

— Правда? — несмотря на звучавшую в его голосе убежденность, Дейл не очень-то верил, что Гайка примет столь необычное предложение, и потому оказался застигнутым врасплох ее положительным ответом, в одночасье превратившим вечер из прекрасного в поистине сюрреалистический. — Что ж, в таком случае, пошли! То есть, полетели!

— Полетели! — согласилась Гайка и подошла к бурундуку. Дейл мягко нажал на переключатель, и из-под его воротника выдвинулась телескопическая ось с четырьмя гибкими обернутыми вокруг нее лопастями, раскрывшимися в разные стороны, подобно зонту. Они начали вращаться — недостаточно быстро, чтобы поднять Дейла в воздух, но вполне достаточно, чтобы привести в движение Гаечкину прическу. Надвинув очки чуть ниже, чтобы не улетели, мышка приблизилась к Дейлу вплотную и обняла его за шею. Бурундук поднял ее на руки и передвинул переключатель на лацкане в следующее положение. Тихое жужжание скрытого под смокингом электромотора стало громче, скорость вращения лопастей увеличилась, и пара медленно взмыла в воздух. Наклоняясь всем телом из стороны в сторону, Дейл управлял полетом, огибая одну ветку за другой. Когда они вылетели из густой кроны, и перед ними открылась панорама ночного парка, Гайка непроизвольно прижалась к Дейлу еще крепче, и ее впервые посетила мысль о том, было ли ее желание посмотреть на ночное небо причиной принять предложение Дейла, или всего лишь поводом.

Вид был действительно потрясающий. По мере того, как Дейл набирал высоту, городской парк уходил все дальше вниз, и огни окружающих его авеню, прежде скрытые за деревьями на его границах, становились все ярче и ярче, превращая парк в окруженный золотой рамой шедевр неизвестного художника. Деревья растворялись в царившей внизу темноте, а небесный купол изгибался, показывая все новые и новые из своих бесчисленных звезд. Гайка была потрясена. Впервые за долгие годы у нее появилась возможность взглянуть на открытое звездное небо, обычно скрытое кроной их дерева или шариком Самолета. Даже во время полета на открытом со всех сторон «Крыле Спасателей» она лишь изредка могла себе позволить глазеть по сторонам, так как гораздо более быстрый и маневренный самолет требовал от пилота максимальной сосредоточенности. В этом отношении Перехватчик Спасателей, несмотря на еще большую скорость, должен был быть гораздо более снисходительным благодаря очень сложной и эффективной системе автоматического управления полетом, сердцем которой был пресловутый гиростабилизатор. Пилоту Перехватчика достаточно будет направить самолет в нужную сторону и нажатием одной-единственной кнопки передать управление всеми системами самолета автопилоту. После чего ему или ей останется лишь откинуться на спинку кресла и наблюдать за проплывающим за стеклом кабины пейзажем, точно зная, что судьба самолета и его самого находятся в надежных руках.

Как она знала это сейчас…

— Тебе холодно? — встревожено осведомился Дейл, почувствовав, что ее пальцы зарываются глубже в мех на его шее. — Погоди, я сейчас опущусь…

— Нет, не надо, все хорошо, — ответила Гайка.

Они висели на месте, но в то же время двигались, сносимые в сторону дувшим справа ветерком. Гайка смотрела на небо, положив голову на плечо Дейла, и ее волосы будто сливались с его смокингом. «Вот бы это продолжалось вечно», подумал бурундук. «Или хотя бы до утра…» Ну да, вот так всегда. Приходит утро, а вместе с ним — пора просыпаться…

— Эмм, Гаечка, ты не против… пары кругов над парком?

— Не против, Дейл.

Бурундук слегка наклонился, и они полетели вперед. Скорость все увеличивалась, бурундук обнял Гайку крепче, и она чуть пошевелилась, приноравливаясь к этому.

— Не волнуйся, я не дам тебе упасть, — заверил мышку Дейл, чувствуя, что она сильнее прижимается к нему.

— Я знаю, — прошептала она. — Как знала это тогда…

— «Тогда»? В смысле… — бурундук запнулся, его мысли беспорядочно метались. — Ты хочешь сказать… Ты имеешь в виду…

— Полет на ковре, — закончила за него Гайка. — Ты помнишь?

Дейл коротко, но громко рассмеялся.

— Кто? Я? Ты спрашиваешь, помню ли я один из самых светлых моментов в своей жизни? О, Боже, это было… — он снова выдержал паузу, подбирая нужные слова. Потом заговорил, но уже значительно медленнее, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали прошлых ощущений, и в его голосе не осталось и следа от обычного легкомыслия.

— Это было… просто неописуемо. Я помню все так отчетливо, будто это было вчера. Ты спускалась по тем бусам, чтобы спасти меня с того ковра, но в итоге мне самому пришлось спасать тебя. Когда ты сорвалась и начала падать я… я голову потерял от страха. А когда я говорю «потерял голову» про себя, я имею в виду «сошел с ума окончательно». Я метался из стороны в сторону, молясь оказаться в том месте, где нужно, чтобы поймать тебя… И… и у меня получилось. Я тебя поймал. Ты упала мне на руки, посмотрела на меня своими большими глазами, в которых, кажется, отражались вообще все звезды, которые только есть на небе, потом сказала «спасибо, Дейл» и обняла меня за шею. Я не мог ни пошевелиться, ни сказать ничего… вообще ничего. Просто стоял, держа тебя на руках, а ты улыбалась… мне улыбалась… А потом закрыла глаза и прижалась щекой к моему плечу, такая изящная и… и легкая, воздушная… Я мог бы стоять так часами, совершенно не чувствуя усталости… Ты была такой… спокойной и близкой, и пусть это длилось всего секунду, но… это была особенная секунда. Для меня, по крайней мере…

— Для меня тоже, — тихо добавила Гайка.

— Действительно?

— Даже не действительно, а как-то феноменально… Ты прав, это продолжалось всего лишь секунду, даже меньше, наверное, но… но в ту секунду я чувствовала себя спокойно, уверенно и… и в безопасности. Я знала, что ничего плохого со мной не может случиться в принципе, абсолютно ничего. Впервые после… — она прервалась и посмотрела чуть в сторону, и в уголках ее глаз опять заблестели слезы, — после смерти папы я почувствовала нечто подобное…

— Гаечка… прости меня… я не должен был, — только и смог вымолвить Дейл, коря себя за то, что уже второй раз за вечер заставил ее вспомнить об этой утрате.

— Нет, Дейл, не извиняйся, — Гайка вновь посмотрела на него. — Долгое время эти воспоминания были самым светлым из того, что было в моей жизни, особенно в первый год. И все те ловушки…

— От коммивояжеров?

— Коммивояжеров… — мышка грустно усмехнулась. — Коммивояжеры, разумеется, раздражали своей назойливостью, но в принципе таблички с надписью «Торговым агентам вход воспрещен» и пары стрелометов было вполне достаточно, чтоб отвадить даже самых отпетых. Но я продолжала строить все больше ловушек. С каждым разом они становились все больше, все сложнее и смертоноснее, но… но я все равно не чувствовала себя в безопасности. Сколько бы я их ни устанавливала, я все равно не могла вернуть себе то ощущение спокойствия и уверенности, которое у меня было, пока мой папа был рядом, когда обнимал меня… Вплоть до того вечера и того полета…

Ее тихий голос отдавался в голове Дейла звоном огромного колокола. Он слишком хорошо помнил все те стрелы, гири и банковский сейф, которые с грохотом падали на металлический пол, пока они змейкой неслись через весь бомбардировщик. А когда Гайка сказала, что все эти штуки были защитой от торговцев, он не видел другого выхода, кроме как согласиться с Рокфором, что повстречавшаяся им девушка-мышка немного не в себе. Сейчас он так устыдился тех своих мыслей, что непременно ударил бы себя кулаком по лбу, при чем не один раз, если бы его руки не были заняты. Он даже не мог попросить прощения, так как Гайка решила бы, что он проигнорировал ее просьбу не извиняться, и потому он не сказал ничего. Лишь наклонился влево, делая разворот, поскольку они уже подлетали к границе парка. Какое-то время они летели молча, пока снова не заговорила Гайка.

— Дейл, ты себе не представляешь, как я рада, что тебе пришла в голову мысль о полете над парком.

— Ну что ты, Гаечка, это же была твоя идея посмотреть на звезды. Я лишь попытался исполнить твое желание.

— И тебе это удалось как нельзя лучше.

— И за это ты должна благодарить не меня, а мой костюм, — с улыбкой возразил Дейл.

— Да ну?

— Ну да! Если бы не он, нам не на чем было бы лететь.

Мышка решила подыграть ему.

— Так может, мне стоит сказать «спасибо» непосредственно Дирку Суаву? Если бы не он и не фильм про него, ты бы не оделся так сегодня вечером, а?

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Дейл, — но Дирк Суав слишком далеко, чтобы нас услышать, а мой счастливый смокинг — вот он.

— Твой _счастливый_ смокинг? — переспросила Гайка.

— Да, мой счастливый смокинг, — повторил бурундук.

— Ну, если вспомнить последовавшие за его постройкой шпионские страсти…

— Да, верно, — кивнул Дейл и продолжил после небольшой паузы, поскольку не сразу решился сказать ей то, что давно хотел, и задать вопрос, который мучил его уже очень долго. — Но я все равно считаю его своим счастливым смокингом, потому что… в общем, потому что буквально в день его создания ты поцеловала меня. В этом что-то есть, ты так не считаешь?

Теперь настала Гаечкина очередь засмущаться, и она густо покраснела, вспомнив тот день и все те незаданные и потому оставшиеся без ответа вопросы, которые он с собой принес. Последовавшая за этим напряженная борьба за их жизни затмила важность этого момента, а дальнейшие спасательные операции и новые опасности погребли его под собой, словно геологические пласты. Но он, равно как и красное платье в ее шкафу, никуда не делся. Гайка неоднократно ловила себя на мыслях об этом моменте. Как правило, это было связано с ее попытками представить себя на месте Дейла, но не всегда, и это был как раз один из таких редких случаев. Однако сейчас значимость этого вопроса ощущалась особенно отчетливо, и воздух вокруг казался тяжелым и наэлектризованным, будто перед бурей. И она знала, что Дейл тоже чувствует это…

— Знаешь, Гаечка… — сказал он, нервно прочистив горло, — это было уже довольно давно, но… но я до сих пор не вполне уверен… То есть, даже вполне не уверен… Ну… Я никогда не спрашивал тебя, но сейчас… сейчас мне очень хочется спросить тебя, более того, я знаю, что просто должен спросить тебя…

Дейл набрал полную грудь воздуха, готовясь произнести собственно терзавший его вопрос, но, как оказалось, ему не нужно было произносить его вслух, поскольку Гайка уже знала его. И, более того, у нее был готов на него ответ.

— Нет, Дейл, это не было частью игры.

— Вот это да… — сипло произнес ошеломленный бурундук. — То есть ты не…

— Я не притворялась и не играла. То есть, вообще-то играла, но в тот момент — нет. Моей задачей было снабдить тебя картой и микрофильмом и уйти, но вдруг ты оказался так близко, твое лицо было на расстоянии вытянутой руки, нет, гораздо ближе, а твои губы почти касались моих и… и я тебя поцеловала.

— Ты не поверишь, но моей первой мыслью после этого поцелуя… то есть, когда я обратно в себя после него пришел, была «как бы я хотел, чтоб это была Гаечка…» А когда я узнал, что это ты и была, то сразу подумал «как бы я хотел, чтобы это не было частью игры…» Меня ведь, знаешь ли, еще никто никогда так не целовал, и мне очень не хотелось, чтобы это оказалось всего лишь частью сценария…

— Это не было частью сценария. И потом, должна признать… — Гайка запнулась, не решаясь признаться в этом не столько Дейлу, сколько самой себе. — В общем, я тоже никогда никого так не целовала.

— Боже, боже… — пробормотал Дейл, который после этих слов расцвел прямо на глазах, так как сидевший внутри него пессимист, все эти годы нашептывавший ему, что для Гайки это было всего лишь отыгрыш роли, и ничего больше, потерпел сокрушительное поражение. — А ты мне не верила, когда я говорил про свой смокинг…

— Теперь верю, — ответила изобретательница и мягко провела рукой по лацкану смокинга, как будто обращалась именно к нему. Эта мысль заставила Дейла улыбнуться. Кто знает, может, так оно и было? Он разговаривал с героями комиксов, и пару раз замечал, как Гайка что-то тихо говорила приборам, с которыми работала. Еще одна их общая черта…

— Рад слышать, — сказал бурундук и добавил, кивнув на свой костюм. — Уверен, что мой костюм тоже рад, что ты веришь в него.

Гайка, которую изрядно позабавило уже само понятие «разумный смокинг», хихикнула:

— В таком случае, я абсолютно уверена, что _он_…

Теперь настал черед Дейла засмеяться, что он и сделал, совершая очередной разворот. Они летели достаточно высоко, чтобы не опасаться столкновения с деревом, да и вообще в этот поздний час небо над парком было пустынным, и ничто не мешало их разговорам и непринужденному веселью.

— Так вот, — продолжила Гайка, когда они оба отсмеялись, — как я уже говорила, я абсолютно уверена, что твой костюм обрадуется еще больше, когда узнает, что я просто счастлива, что ты создал его и, что более важно, усовершенствовал таким образом, чтобы он смог выдержать нас двоих.

— Уверяю тебя, он на седьмом небе от счастья, — заверил ее Дейл. — Работая над _ним_, я постоянно просил _его_ «Пожалуйста, костюмчик, дорогой, я знаю что ты можешь стать лучше, чем сейчас, и что ты достаточно сильный, чтобы выдержать все эти дополнительные элементы и не порваться…»

— Господи, Дейл, ты что, действительно такое говорил? Я ведь тоже часто разговариваю со своими изобретениями и машинами, когда работаю с ними. Иногда мне даже кажется, что они отвечают мне… нет, никаких голосов из-под обшивки я, разумеется, не слышу, просто внезапно словно из ниоткуда возникает новая идея, и я бросаюсь к столу и начинаю писать и… Ну, в общем, ты и сам знаешь, как это выглядит…

— Это точно. Со мной тоже такое бывает. Помню, я как раз заканчивал новый вариант вертолета и пытался запихнуть винт с новыми лопастями в отделение для него. А он туда не лезет! Ну, я и давай приговаривать «ну же, пожалуйста, я же точно знаю, что вы можете сложиться достаточно плотно, чтобы поместиться в контейнер, а потом в нужный момент оттуда вылезти, при этом оставаясь достаточно прочными, чтобы удержать нас с Гаечкой в воздухе…»

— Что? То есть… Погоди минутку! Я думала, ты доработал его, чтобы иметь возможность переносить более тяжелые грузы во время спасательных операций!

— И это тоже, само собой, — согласно кивнул Дейл, — но главной причиной того, что я взялся за доработку вертолета, было желание сделать его способным выдерживать вес двух пассажиров. Меня и… и тебя. Именно из этого я исходил, принимаясь за работу.

— Дейл, так ты… Господи, ты построил его, думая обо мне?

— Я все делаю, думая о тебе, Гаечка. Думаю, не сильно совру, если скажу, что _живу_, думая о тебе. Ты — мое вдохновение, без которого я никогда бы не построил ничего сложнее сделанного из палок и тряпок фальшивого кота. Но какой бы сложной не была стоящая передо мной задача, стоит мне подумать о тебе, как она решается, словно сама собой… Честно-честно! — поспешно добавил он, увидев выражение крайнего изумления, с которым Гайка пыталась переварить все то, что только что услышала. — Пожалуйста, ты не думай, что я всего лишь…

— Не стоит, Дейл, — перебила его мышка. Ему не нужно было ни извиняться, ни долго доказывать что-либо, поскольку это чувство и так было знакомо ей слишком хорошо. Проблема была в том, что доселе она не могла адекватно описать его, постичь во всей его полноте. И, как обычно в последнее время, ей понадобилось услышать простые, и в то же время гениальные слова Дейла, чтобы все понять. — Я знаю, что это правда, потому что… ну, короче говоря, я тоже испытываю нечто подобное, когда думаю о тебе.

— Погоди, погоди… Как это? То есть, ты… — бурундук был готов лопнуть под давлением переполнявших его эмоций. — Ты… ты хочешь сказать, что я тебя… что я тебя _вдохновляю?_

— Да, Дейл, — кивнула Гайка в ответ на слово, которое она искала уже очень и очень долго.

— Но… но как это может быть? Я хочу сказать, ну, я мысленно обращаюсь к тебе, потому что ты такая умная и знаешь, как сделать все правильно, в соответствии со всеми этими законами теоремами и формулами. Потому что ты пример того, как нужно подходить к решению любой задачи — с чертежом, линейкой, циркулем и всем необходимым. Я бы ни за что на свете не смог претворить свои безумные фантазии в жизнь безо всего этого! Ты учишь меня методичности и усердию. Но я не представляю, чему _я_ могу научить _тебя_?

— А ты учишь меня быть достаточно смелой, чтобы выйти за установленные рамки. Учишь мечтать, давать свободу воображению и освобождаясь от кажущихся незыблемыми высеченных в камне доктрин, и думать о других путях, сколь бы странными и даже глупыми они порой не казались. Будучи самоучкой, я привыкла во всем полагаться на книги, и именно в них искать ответы на все свои вопросы. В этом, разумеется, нет ничего плохого, но только в том случае, когда ты способен забыть о писаных правилах и можешь при необходимости создать свои собственные. Именно это ты даешь мне. И должна признаться, что я больше не могу работать по-старому. Я ничего не могу создать, не поставив себя сперва на твое место. Не думая… не думая о тебе, Дейл.

— Боже, Боже, Боже… — бормотал бурундук, пока Гаечка говорила, а ее последняя реплика буквально раздавила его, словно внезапно вырвавшийся из черного тоннеля с громогласным гудком поезд.

— Гаечка, я… я не могу прожить и дня без мыслей о тебе, — сказал он, еле ворочая пересохшими губами и языком. — Я пытаюсь как можно дольше находиться рядом с тобой, но чем больше времени мы проводим вместе, тем дольше кажутся периоды разлуки. Это просто какой-то заколдованный круг, из которого ни за что не вырваться. Как какой-то проклятый вечный двигатель, который просто не может остановиться…

— Господи, Дейл, разве ты не знаешь, что вечный двигатель — это всего лишь выдумки? Ничто не может работать бесконечно. Вечный двигатель невозможен в принципе, просто невозможен. Он _должен_ остановится рано или поздно, независимо от конструкции…

Гайка говорила что-то еще, по своему обыкновению вдаваясь в мельчайшие технические подробности, но этого Дейл уже не слушал. Он уже услышал все, что ему было нужно, и знал все, что должен был знать. Именно в этом заключались одновременно апофеоз силы разума и фундаментальный изъян фантазии. Вечный двигатель действительно возможен лишь в чьем-то воображении. Но уж там-то его мощность безгранична, и если вовремя не обуздать его, он заполонит собою все твое сознание. Ведь энергия мысли неисчерпаема, и этот двигатель будет работать безо всяких проблем, поглощая мечты и производя такой же, если не больший, объем кошмаров, которые, в свою очередь, будут питать его снова и снова. Лишь призвав на помощь незамутненный разум, можно понять, что это невозможно, и как только ты это поймешь, кошмар закончится, и ты обретешь долгожданную свободу мыслей, слов и действий. И сможешь сказать то, что до этого считал невозможным…

— Я скучаю по тебе, когда тебя нет рядом, — сказал Дейл, поворачиваясь к Гаечке.

— Я по тебе тоже, — ответила она, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Ты мне дороже всего на свете, — продолжал Дейл.

— Ты для меня тоже, — сказала мышка, закрывая глаза и теснее прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.

— Я не могу жить без тебя.

— Я без тебя тоже…

— Я люблю тебя, Гаечка.

Открыв глаза, мышка поняла, почему голос Дейла, когда он прошептал заключительную фразу, прозвучал почти так же громко, как его нормальный голос до этого. Все это время он медленно наклонялся к ней, и сейчас их носы почти касались друг друга. Его глаза тоже были закрыты, но вот он открыл их, встревоженный долгой паузой. Неоправданно долгой, если уж на то пошло, ведь вопрос не требовал ни тщательного обдумывания, ни широкомасштабных исследований. Положение Гайки было прямо противоположно тому, в котором находился Дейл. В то время, как бурундуку требовалась задействовать силу разума, чтобы пробить воображаемую стену, мышке нужно было просто перестать воспринимать все происходящее как теорему и прислушаться к собственным чувствам. Точнее, к одному единственному чувству, сумме всех остальных чувств. Хотя, скорее, произведению. Нет, скорее… Впрочем, это уже не имело никакого значения.

— Я тоже тебя люблю… — сказала Гайка, поворачивая голову так, чтобы не столкнуться с широким носом Дейла. Их губы стали одним целым, а объятья еще сильнее, и даже хвост мышки, до этого покоившийся поверх хвоста Дейла, закрутился вокруг его талии, как бы дополнительно удерживая его на месте и не давая раствориться в ночном воздухе. Разумеется, никто из них никуда не исчез, хотя на время поцелуев они ощущали себя отделенными от внешнего мира невидимым, но очень плотным занавесом, как в полудреме. Но они точно знали, что все происходит на самом деле, благодаря шуршанию рассекавших воздух над ними лопастей, крепким объятиям и губам друг друга, которые с каждым новым поцелуем становились все слаще…

— Дейл, милый…

— Что?..

— Я смотрю на тебя, так?

— Да…

— Эмм… А ты смотришь на меня?

— Исключительно…

— В таком случае, у меня вопрос…

— Задавай…

— Кто смотрит за дорогой… то есть, за небом?

— Гаечка, мы летим выше самых высоких деревьев, а ночные птицы в этом городе и этом парке не водятся, поэтому…

— Тогда что ЭТО?

Дейл посмотрел в указанном ею направлении и увидел быстро увеличивающиеся в размерах черные точки ворон, разбуженных проехавшим по пустынным аллеям мусоровозом. Бурундук резко наклонился вправо, уклоняясь от столкновения, но расстояние оказалось недостаточным, чтобы полностью разминуться со стаей.

— ИЗВИНИТЕ! — прокричали оба в ответ на раздававшееся сзади сердитое карканье.

— Послушай, Дейл, — спросила Гайка, закончив вытряхивать из волос остатки пуха, — а ты уверен, что это твой _счастливый_ смокинг? Я имею в виду, что каждый раз, когда ты его надеваешь, с нами происходят разного рода неприятности!

— Знаешь, Гаечка, я тоже думал об этом…

— И?

— И пришел к выводу, что чтобы ни случилось, в итоге всегда находилось что-то, что делало любой риск оправданным. Или я не прав, любимая?

— Чертовски прав, — хихикнув, ответила Гайка. Она подалась вперед, и Дейл наклонился ей на встречу, одновременно закладывая крутой вираж для захода на следующий круг.

_Март 2008 г._


End file.
